Evermore
by M'n'Mzutarians 4ever
Summary: The war has passed and Zuko and Katara are happily married and have two teenage kids . But when they both fall in love , a secret is unveiled and a violent protest is thrown on the palace .What can the royal family do . zutara tang and lots of oc's


**MGS`s A/N : Hey guys this is our first chappie and i m sooooo excited . we have worked really hard on this plot and i hope you like it ! please no flames and a note : bad language is used and later on there will be lemons soo... if u don`t like that stuff then dont read this :'( . Anyways have fun and keep on being the zutarians you are ! (ps three reviews of no strory ok ? ok .)**

**peace out and enjoy**

-FLASHBACK 1-

"I love you"

At this phrase the 'Queen of Queens' eyes widened before a smug smirk curled her lips.

she was in a fir tree on the outskirts of the earthkingdom where the firelord and the waterbender had decided to camp , and also where he had decided to confess his true feelings to her .

Unconsciously she stopped plant bending the branch beneath her.

"Nuts" was the last thing she said before the branch beneath her goddess stayed in the air a moment longer pinwheeling her arm almost comically,forgetting she was a master Airbender before falling almost seventy-five feet

Due to her immortality she was not wounded ,but that didn't stop groaning out in pain

"Kimyoko!" She heard a female voice shriek out before the owner of the voice add "What are you doing!" The goddess did not answer but instead her face started imitating a tomato,too embarrassed to Blood bend her 'blood' out of her face. Katara in the mean time opened her mouth to reprimand her but only met back to her loved one who shrugged and pointed to the forest floor where now she noticed a small picture of a smug face an the words:

Yue, you owe me.

- FLASHBACK 2 -

Now Kimyoko , the queen of the gods , was at a crossroads in her life .

She had promised the newly wedded couple Zuko and Katara, not to return until their first child was born which - thanks to Zuko`s inability to get his hands off Katara - would happen in less than a year .

But she was still bored out of her mind and had no idea what to do until it happened . So there she was walking through the forest towards the serpents pass to figure out what to do from there . She was brought out from her thoughts by a light up ahead .Moving forward Kimyoko noticed that it was the light of a campfire .

Sitting around where the avatar - from the looks of his air bending garb - and a petite earth bender , both silent . Kimyoko`s eyes widened , the avatar was her human counterpart and though she had never met one in real life she had always wanted to. The young man spoke up as the goddess took a step , halting her in her tracks

"Toph i really like living with you ,know "the earth bender smirked

"Tell me something i don`t know twinkletoes ". The avatar blushed and muttered "Don`t call me twinkle toes" half heartedly ,the earth bender smiled broadly and said " I`ll call you that until your wedding day , and then i`ll tell your wife to do the same "this for some reason made both their faces turn a deep scarlet .

Kimyoko smiled as she realized the couples feelings for each other and their cutely awkward conversations .Aang took a deep breath and cleared his throat and turned to his companion

"Toph what I`m want say is this , I`ve been living with you for along time and I`ve loved every moment of it and every time you`ve kissed me or I`ve kissed you it`s been one of the best experiences of my life and I`m not just saying it , Toph I`ve grown to love you more than my own self and i would do anything for you . Toph i know you could choose so much better than me but i love you and even though I`m not the smartest man alive i know one thing and that is that I will not be able to live without you" Aang paused for breath "Toph I`m saying i love you and that im asking you , will you marr- "

the air bender was cut off by the petite earthbender hurling herself into him yelling out "YES!YES!YES! Aang of course i will i lo-"

_ she_ was cut off by the air bender pulling her in for a kiss . Getting an idea the young goddess brightened her aura .And , breaking away from the passionate embrace , the newly engaged couple broke apart tensed and got into defense positions .

Kimyoko smiled and stepped out of the bushes and without needing an explanation , the avatar under stood and they bowed solemnly to each other .

Toph, getting confused about what was going on said " Aang who is this ?" the avatar smiled and with an extravagant flourish the avatar said "Toph may i present to you the lady kimyoko , child of the gods most powerful of them and my godly counterpart" .Not even blinking at the fact that she was in the presence of a goddess , the earthbender shook her hand roughly asking "What are you in dump for" biting back a laugh and making her self act regal ,the young goddess grinned "Get down on your knees and you`ll see" .

Narrowing her eyes the petite earthbending noble growled "Listen lady i don`t bow down for anyone okay ? " Kimyoko rolled her eyes and tried to smile encouragingly "you wont regret it , just trust me "after looking towards her fiancee who smiled and nodded encouragingly the blind young woman grudgingly got to her knees .

Putting a hand on her forehead and chin , Kimyoko willed for her power to break through the chi blocking walls that stopped the earthbenders sight . a bright flash emitted them and when her vision returned to normal Kimyoko bit her lip , fearing the worst . But there was nothing to fear , because when the earthbender opened her eyes again they were no longer the milky green they used to be , now they were a vibrant lime and they widened when they saw the world after years of nothing of blackness .

Kimyoko stumbled as the earth bender flew at her yelling out "Aang ! i can see ! Oh my gods ! thank you soooo much whatever your name is ! thank you thank you thank you !" smiling Kimyoko looked up at the sky and saw that dawn was coming , and that she should be departing soon .

Bowing formally to her human counterpart Kimyoko flashed the engaged couple a grin "I`ll see you at the wedding " before disappearing into the bushes leaving the couple staring at her before resuming the embrace they had been in before she had arrived .

-FLASHBACK 3-

Pulling away from her beloved husbands mouth Katara gasped for breath and closed in for another kiss ,but before the desired action could be started a queasy feeling in her belly signaled she was about to regurgitate and she had to quickly scramble to the ensuit bathroom while the Fire Lord was left to hold her hair back and whisper loving words into her ear while holding back a shudder , when the ordeal was over and Zuko stepped out to give her some privacy she started sobbing softly.

Hormones

Pregnancy hormones, more precisely.

Zuko as soon as he heard his lover cry had entered the bathroom and gathered his sobbing wife into his muscular arms and held her close whispering sweet nothing's into her ears.

After a while Zuko dared to break the sacred silence

"What was that ,Katara"

Said woman just looked down

"Tell me ,Katara!"he said a little too harshly

She didn't budge

"Do you need to talk to the Palace Physician" he whispered overprotective instincts kicking in.

"I'm pregnant "

Those words stunned him,yet no words have ever filled him with such he felt the love he felt for the woman in his arms flare immensely and he gave her such a loving look that it made her gasp

"You have made me the happiest man in the world"

So they laid there in the middle of the Royal bathroom nuzzling each other and whispering words of love and the future, a future filled with the beautiful laughter of children.

- FLACHBACK 4-

Deep breaths

In,out,in-

A scream marred the otherwise perfect silence

Katara was in labour.

It had been going on for hours. The only reason he was not at her side right now was that he was told to leave by a frustrated goddess, when he refused she told him to 'get his stubborn butt on the other side of the fucking Palace or I'll remove your ability to have children

In,out,in,out

Azuko was on a small vacation with his 'Uncie Soksok' thanks to an accurate prediction from Kimyoko.

In,out, i-

A baby's wail

With that the Fire Lord was on his feet an on the other side of the Palace faster than you could say "Halleulia".

And that was how Princess Kya-mei , or how she was more commonly known , little princess Kaya was born

-FLASHBACK 5-

In the the farthest point to the west in the mortal world , there was an abandoned temple in which the western air nomads had dwelled .

After the war the avatar had traveled in search of a place to call home even after five years, in which the avatar had married and had his first son , he had still not found the right place . The small family had settled there eventually and had restored it nearly completely to it`s former glory .

They were now living there happily with their only worry being that their small son had not yet discovered powers and the hope that the avatar had more children . It was there in the small kitchen where the earthbender was chopping vegetables to make dinner .Near her on the floor her son was playing with wooden animals his long floppy black falling into his eyes ,laughing happily in his innocent bliss .

"Mummy looky at the birdy !" Toph smiled and stopped from dicing a leek and crouched down near her small son and tweaked his nose gently , saying "Yes , Theo and daddy can fly like the birdy too !"

Theo looked up his eyes shining with hope "And me too ? " Toph laughed softly and smiled at her little bundle of joy "We`ll see now won`t we " Theo`s enthusiasm dimmed a bit but was still there "We will mummy " said the determined five year old .

The earthbender returned to her cooking and a cool breeze flew in trough one of the many windows in the air temple , it seemed to be calling Theo inviting him to go with and to become that breeze . The little boy held up his hands and flexed them and the soft but steady air current was disturbed .

Thinking of the many spheres his father made , the little boy made circles with his hands and grabbed at the air as if it was something tangible . slowly but surely the current started forming a small sphere which grew larger until it was a flowing ball of currents the size of Theo`s hands . As her little boy let out an excited laugh Toph turned around and gasped as she dropped the knife she was holding and quickly made her way to her sons side impatiently brushing away bangs that had fallen into her eyes and ignoring the clenching her stomach made or the water that she felt come out of her nether region

"Theo sweetie you know what this means right" . The little ball of currents vanished from the little boy`s hands as he frowned , trying to think of how making a ball of currents had affected his life . Toph didn`t wait for an answer and grabbed her sons hands gently "It means you`re like daddy and birdy "

The five-year-old`s eyes widened and he let out a cheer . just then the avatar himself leaped through a window after a day restoring the eastern part of the temple , which wasn`t fully restored yet . kissing his beloved wife and cooing at his soon to be born child the avatar went over to Theo`s little play mat and crouched down next to him "So little warrior what`s new today" Theo looked at him gleefully and yelled "BIRDY! " and quickly concentrated on making the wind ball again .

When he succeeded his father`s grey eyes widened and letting out a Triumphant whoop picked up his small son and put him on his shoulders . Toph laughed and teased her husband "Now you have serious competition twinkletoes "Theo nodded eagerly , not entirly understanding the joke but liking the sound of the words "I am the greatest !" . Just then Toph , whose stomach had been clenching painfully for a while and who had dismissed it , felt her waters break and her stomach convulse . clutching her stomach , kneeling down and forcing herself to brethe calmly , the earth bender looked up at her husband "Aang take Theo to his room and call the acolytes to help " turning to her five year old son she said "Theo sweetie daddy`s going to take you to your room and if you practice your bending like a good boy , soon you will get a little brother or sister" before her husband could ask the earthbender said

"Aang , i`m in labor "

-FLASHBACK 6-

"My mom is far cooler than yours!"

'Another argument' the little girl with ridiculously long hair moaned , for despite the youthful appearance the girl had lived for too many years to be interested in such petty squabbles.

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-uh"

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-uh"

"Nu-uh"

"YEAH-UH"

"NU-

Before anyone could react a water whip,or in this case tea whip followed Sugar Princess's hand and whipped Ting on the forehead leaving a small red mark while all the other youngsters gaped in awe of the situation Ting started wailing attracting the attention of the Fire Lord and Lady

Those where the strong lungs that kept me up at night

."Kya-Mai " Katara said in her 'I -am-about-to -scold-you' voice "Why did you hurt Ting?"

She would have continued had I not intervened and you would have to read a thesis long argument between the two Waterbenders.

"She's a Waterbender"

Now,where is my prize money?

-FLASHBACK 7 -

"Mummy ! Rokku`s being mean !" the seven year old boy yelled , running into the family training room , with his twin brother at his heels .

The avatar`s family had grown since the end of the war and he had had nothing but boys .

So far he had a twelve year old air bender who had the childlike innocence of his father but had a secret sacarstic streak that his mother was famed for . The running joke was that if he obsessed about birds enough then he would eventually turn into one . whenever this joke was said the said bird fanatic would blush and get very annoyed.

The earthbenders second pregnancy had resulted in twin baby boys and they had both been quiet babies , which  
had been a surprise since Theo had been a very rowdy little boy but the peace and quite had ended as soon as the twins had learned how to talk and walk ,which they were extremely talented at .

the family had discovered that Rokku was a very talented earthbender like his mother and was at the age of 7 , already training in metalbending and had already mastered earthbending and was as mischivieous and sarcastic and tough as his mother but could also have his moment of compassion and wisdom. ,

On the other hand Gyatsu was a very talented airbender like his father and elder brother and was a very quiet and wise child but he had the childish innocence like that of his father and the silent wisdom of his people .

The twins were alike only in features but their hair and eye colour differed . Gyatso eye`s were a bright green like his mother`s and he shaved his dark brown hair like his dad did as he was training to be a monk . Rokku had messy black hair which could not be tamed and bright grey eyes that betrayed every thought going trough the seven year old`s head .

Toph smiled as she winked at Theo , who rolled his eyes childish antics . The avatar`s family were preparing to go to the celebration of Aang`s one hundred and twenty eighth birthday and so far only Toph still had to dress .

"ok twinkle toes were ready to go " Aang glanced at his wife "Toph , aren`t you wearing something more formal " The earthbender shook her head and Theo smiled "Dad , you`ve always to ught us not to try and change anyone . You do want to set a good example right " The avatar sighed and nodded , wisely ingnoring his wife`s smirk "Ok let`s go "

* * *  
"Well , that was ... interesting " Theo remarked as they got into the ostrich horse carriage on their way back home . His father nodded , a grim expression on his face .

Toph blushed and the twins shared the same bemused expression .

Aang looked out of the carriage door , and apologized to the flushed and pissed off minister "I`m very sorry but it really was an amazing party , you have my family`s thanks and once agian sorry " before the minister could say anything Toph slammed the door in his face and signaled to the coach driver to drive

As soon as they were a hundred metres away from the Air Nomad`s embassy they all burst out laughing . Wiping away tears of laughter , Aang attempted to keep a straight face but failed for ten minutes until he eventually calmed down enough to speak "But seriously you guys calm down " . When everyone was able to breathe properly Aang looked at his wife "But seriously Toph was that necessary "

Theo looked up interested "What did mum do ?" his father blushed and cleared his throath "Well Theo , your mother met an old .. um aquiantance ot hers "I can`t stand the bloody sight of her " his mother chimed his wife`s input the avatar continued

"Yes , and well she insulted your mother and well , things got ugly " their son raised his eyebrows "Meaning ?" His father blushed deep scarlet and his mother cut in

"Meaning i told her that while she has had four miscarriages i have three happy and healthy boys who are all master benders and am married to the avatar as well as being pregnant a month in , then that she-witch slapped me and called me a- I'll tell you later - and then i ended up having to sink her in the ground to her chin and threatened to do worse "

Toph`s grin had grown wider and wider as she told the story and Aang had blushed harder and harder and cleared his throath before turning on his wife"but is it true ?"

Toph grinned and nodded and opened her mouth to say something but was interuppted when her husband started raining kisses on her , which all their boys cringed at . Taking a break from kissing her Aang tenderly brushed away some stray hair from his wife`s beautiful face he lovingly told her

"You are the most incredible and amazing woman i have ever met and i love you soooooooo much" the airbender and the earthbender were interrupted by their eldest son clearing his throat

"So , mum how do you know this woman "Well , theo it was still in the war when i met the whore I was out with katara and she dragged me to a spa in which i actually had fun and we walked by them and their she was , Star" Toph shuddered at the memory "They started teasing me so i dropped them into the river "

she shrugged as if it was nothing . Theo was impressed and hadn`t even noticed that his brother was drooling on him . Aang tenderly wrapped an arm around Toph and she snuggled closer and he sighed happily "i am the luckiest man in the world "

- FLASHBACK 8-

Sweat trailed down Kya-mei`s tanned forehead as she ducked another one of her brother`s fireballs and countered with her own water whip .

They were sparring in the training arena with their parents and grandmother watching , so they were both trying their best and were evenly matched . Panting slightly Kya-mei drew up the last of her water and formed it into a dozen deadly sharp icicles and pointed them all to her semi-twin . Widening his eyes in suprise at the deadly new move his sister had learned Azuko braced himself and strengthening his stance skillfully blocked deflected and dodged all of his sisters attack . Before she could react her brother covered the short distance between them and tackled her . Kya- mei squealed with laughter and pushed her brother off of her .

When they had both stood up and brushed the dust of their training clothes the looked up to see their mother and father striding up to them , proud smiles on both their faces . "You guys ,ok ?" Katara asked , smiling gently as she looked her children over , searching for cuts and bruises . When the semi-twins nodded the waterbending fire lady turned to her daughter "Where did you get that move little missy ? "

Her daughter froze froze for a moment the innocently batted her eyelashes "Great grandpa Pakku taught me , he said now that it`s my 12th birthday , i was growing up so i needed to know how to defend myself if anything happens , so he taught me some waterbending moves " her brother snorted and she glared at him before noticing her father was there .

"Sooo... daddy since it`s my twelfth birthday ... anything you want to do " Zuko smiled one of his rare smiles , which had n`t become so rare since he had married Katara and had Azuko and Kya-mei but it was still an unusual sight , though a nice one .He beckoned to them and loudly whispered

"Well , we were going to give them to you tonight , buuut since you both impressed us I`ll give them to you now" what the fire lord didn`t know was that his children were secretly hi fiving eachother since they had been planning this for two weeks with their great uncle Iroh and their great grandfather Pakku to get their birthday presents early and it had worked .

Following their parents through corridors decorated with fire nation and water tribe symbols and ornaments . When they got to their parents room and their mother and father stopped and grinned at eachother knowingly the semi-twins held eachother`s hand in excitment and looked and grinned madly .

"Kaya , Zazu , I have sent some of my best men to find the legendary-" their father said with a flourish as he opened the door "The fabled Ice and Fire phoenixes !" Zuko grinned when both his children gasped with delight and rushed over to the two gleaming silver and gold wrought iron pedestals on which sat two gleaming and large eggs .

One of them which was named for kya-mei was solid ice and it looked too dense to be water bended , the other , which was for Azuko , was encased in lava the twins looked at each other uncertainly then turned to their father with the same question in their eyes . The fire lord smiled and raised his hands with an innocent look in his eyes "Kimmyoko told me and your mother to dothat to those eggs she thinks you two might be bi-benders" looking to their mother for assurance that their father had said was true the twins eyes widened when Katara nodded smiling gently .

They turned to the eggs and summoned their will . Azuko thought of raging tsunamis , trickling streams and pouring rain , he noticed a jar of water nearby and, taking a deep breath called it to him concentrating he raised his hands and to his and everyone else`s wonder the water followed. Concentrating hard and banishing all thoughts of anything but water from his head the crowned prince slowly moved the water to the egg and dropped it ,

with a hiss the lava hardened and cracked , at the same time Kya-mei was thinking of fire , which for her meant strong emotions and the fire deep inside of her lowly her hands heated up and sparked up a bright flame which she held under the pedestal that was holding the egg .

The two eggs cracked and opened at the same time and two gorgeous birds unfurled out of them .

one of them was a handsome and proud male who had blood red feathers with purely golden tips and a long tail , the other phoenix , which was definitely the ice phoenix ,with pure white feathers with light blue ends but it was a female and had that subtle determination that was so shown in Kya-mei and her mother`s spirits .

they flew around the room and landed on the shoulders of the crowned prince and princess . The semi looked to their parent s and said "Thanks" before bending the two elements they now could and petting the birds .


End file.
